kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Luxord
Luxord, der Hasardeur des Schicksals, ist das zehnte Mitglied in der Organisation XIII. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit, die Zeit zu manipulieren und nutzt diese, um seine Gegnern auf Zeit basierende Spiele herauszufordern, was zu unschönen Konsequenzen führen kann, wenn seine Opfer die Spielregeln nicht schnell genug lernen und verlieren. Aussehen Luxord trägt die schwarze Kutte der Organisation XIII, mit den schwarzen Stiefeln, Handschuhen und der ebenso schwarzen Hose. Er hat kurzes, platinblondes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Außerdem ist er das einzige Mitglied in der Organisation XIII, welches einen Bart bzw Schnurrbart trägt. Zudem trägt er 5 Silberohrringe. Persönlichkeit Luxord ist ein Mann des Spiels und Glücks. Allerdings kann seine Liebe zum Spiel auch zu seinem Nachteil dienen. Seine Liebe zum Spiel wird noch zusätzlich in einer Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix exklusiven Szene dargestellt, was ihn fast schon in einem teilnahmslosen Licht zeigt. Die Probleme der Organisation scheinen ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, solange er weiterhin Glücksspiele spielen und interessante Dinge sehen kann. Luxord zeigt sich zudem als ein Meister der Redekunst und das mit einem weitreichenden Wortschatz. Darüber hinaus ist er von einer Aura der Eleganz umgeben. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Luxord spielt nur eine kleine Rolle in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Man bekommt ihn zu Gesicht, als Xion der Organisation beitritt und er bildet mit Roxas im Wunderland ein Team. Das Interesse, welches er zu dieser Welt hegt, liegt vermutlich bei der Kartenarmee der Herzkönigin. Er begleitet Roxas auch bei anderen Missionen. Luxord betrachtet all seine Missionen wie ein Spiel und kommentiert diese auch entsprechend. Er reagiert schockiert, als Xemnas verkündet, dass Xion nur eine Kopie von Sora ist und kommentierte dies, ehe er verschwand mit den Worten: "In diesem Spiel weiß man wahrhaftig umso weniger, je niedriger man sitzt." ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Das erste mal taucht Luxord zusammen mit den anderen Organisationsmitgliedern in Hollow Bastion auf, wo sie Sora verspotten. Direkt im Anschluss daran ist er zusammen mit Xemnas, Demyx, Xaldin, Saix und Xigbar in einem Gespräch zu sehen, das Soras Nutzen und Fähigkeiten thematisiert. Luxord scheint an dem Thema selbst wenig Interesse zu haben. Während die anderen Mitglieder debattieren, bringt er lediglich seine "Hoffnung" darüber zum Ausdruck, dass Sora Spaß auf seiner Reise habe. Anschließend zieht er eine Hand voll Karten aus seinem Ärmel und will durch sie einen Blick auf Soras Schicksal erhalten. Als Demyx sagt er sei nicht der richtige um Sora Notfalls auszuschalten und Xaldin sagt, er solle nicht so tun als habe er ein Gewissen, da sie alle schon lange keine Gefühle mehr besäßen, pflichtet Luxord ihm mit der Aussage: ,,Wie recht du doch hast.", bei. Dann fügt er noch hinzu, dass der Spaß wohl noch etwas warten müsse, wofür er von Saix kritisiert wird. Er taucht erneut auf, kurz bevor Sora das zweite mal Port Royal besucht. Hier sieht man ihn noch als verhüllte Gestalt, die auf der Isla de Muerta in der Schatzhöhle den Atztekenschatz begutachtet. Nachdem Sora und seine Freunde ein weiteres Mal ein Team mit Jack Sparrow bilden, erfahren sie von diesem, das Will Turner bei der Suche nach einem Mann in einer schwarzen Kutte verschwunden ist, welcher zudem den verfluchten Schatz gestohlen haben soll. Aus diesem Grund sind auch Barbossas verfluchte Piraten wieder zurück, obwohl Sora und die anderen diese bei ihrem vorherigen Besuch besiegt und den Schatz zurückgebracht hatten. Da Will mit der Interceptor zur Isla de Muerta gesegelt ist, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, folgen ihm die Freunde mit der Black Pearl und werden auf See fündig. Nachdem sie den bewusstlosen Will von dem Schiff gerettet haben und er wieder zu sich gekommen ist, erzählt er ihnen, dass jemand den Schatz gestohlen hat. Anschließend seien er und seine Männer von einem Mann mit schwarzer Kapuze angegriffen worden, was Sora sofort an die Organisation denken lässt. Will erzählt weiter, dass der vermummte ihnen eine Kreatur auf den Hals gehetzt habe und er als einziger von der Insel zurück aufs Schiff gelangt sei. Kurz darauf erscheint Luxord auf der Black Pearl mit dem verfluchten Schatz an seiner Seite und Sora stellt fest, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Luxord überlegt nun laut, ob die Menschen, die von Gier nach dem Schatz getrieben seien und der Herzlose (Sensenmeister), den er im nächsten Moment herbeiruft und der laut dem Niemand selbst die Habgier in Person sei, würdige Diener für die Organisation wären. Jack fragt ihn ungehalten, ob er darauf wirklich eine Antwort haben wolle, was Luxord bejaht. Dann tritt er in den Hintergrund und lässt den Herzlosen gegen die Helden antreten. Nachdem sie diesen besiegt und ihn vom Schiff geworfen haben, will Sora sich als nächstes um den Hasardeur des Schicksals kümmern. Luxord nimmt nun zum ersten mal die Kapuze ab und fordert das Parley-Recht für sich ein, als Jack ihn über Bord werfen lassen will. Dem verdutzten Sora erklärt der Pirat nun, dass es sich um einen Teil des Piratenkodex handle, der es einem Gegner der verhandeln will erlaubt, unbehelligt zu bleiben, bis die Verhandlungen beendet sind. Als Sora einwirft dass sie keine Zeit für diese Regel haben, stimmt Jack ihm zu, erklärt aber, dass ehrenwerte Piraten sich stets an den Kodex halten müssen. Er fragt Luxord nach seinen Forderungen. Dieser erwidert, dass er ihnen die Truhe überlassen und sich aufrichtig bei ihnen entschuldigen werde, wenn er nur ein par der verfluchten Münzen als Erinnerungsstücke behalten dürfe. Im nächsten Moment wird offenbar, dass er nur auf Zeit gespielt hat, da er die Münzen in die Luft wirft, und vier Niemand-Spieler mit diesen flüchten. Da der Fluch der Piraten nur gebrochen werden kann, wenn alle Münzen auf die Insel zurückkehren, sind sie gezwungen sie zu verfolgen. Als Jack Luxord droht, zeigt sich dieser wenig beeindruckt, da im nächsten Moment der zuvor besiegte und nun weiterentwickelte Herzlose aus dem Meer wieder auftaucht. Der Herzlose schleudert Sora und die anderen auf die Interceptor hinüber, woraufhin Luxord mit der Pearl auf das Schiff schießt und dieses schwer beschädigt. Anschließend zieht er sich nach Port Royal zurück, wohin ihm die Helden folgen, nachdem sie die Münzen wieder eingesammelt haben, da Luxord den restlichen Schatz mitgenommen hat. Nachdem sie alle Münzen zurückgelegt und den Sensenmeister endgültig besiegt haben, zeigt sich Luxord erneut und sammelt das Herz ein, das der Herzlose mit sich führte. Dann beglückwünscht er Sora zu seinem Sieg und zieht sich zurück. Luxord erscheint ein weiteres Mal auf der Bildfläche, kurz bevor Sora Die Welt die niemals war betritt, während er mit den anderen Mitgliedern über Axel diskutiert, der sich kurz zuvor für Sora opferte. Er bemerkt, dass Axel in dem Moment, indem er seine Existenz für Sora opferte, vielleicht etwas erlangt haben könnte. Als Xigbar meint, dass sie als Niemande nicht existieren würden und somit ihre Existenz auch nicht opfern könnten, meint Luxord: "Ja, er verwettete etwas, was er nicht besaß - und hat vermutlich gewonnen" daraufhin fügte er lächelnd hinzu: "Oh Axel. Ein Falschspieler bis zuletzt" '' Diesen Worten lässt sich eine gewisse Bewunderung für Axels Tat entnehmen, vermutlich weil Luxord das Leben wie ein Spiel sieht und Axel, wie der Hasardeur des Schicksals bemerkte, nichts geopfert hätte, aber dennoch sein Ziel, Soras Leben zu retten, erreicht hätte. Eben wie ein sehr guter Spieler. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind neben Luxord nur noch Saix, Xigbar und Xemnas am Leben. Nachdem Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald und Goofy sich in der Welt die niemals war auf den Weg zu Ansem dem Weisen und König Mickey machen, werden sie von Luxord gestoppt. Er verwandelt Sora's Freunde in Karten und kämpft im Anschluss gegen ihn. Nach seiner Niederlage, fragt er Sora: ,,''Warum nur...Roxas...?" Sora ruft ihm daraufhin wütend zu, dass er Sora sei, doch Luxord löst sich bereits auf. Aufgrund der Tatsache das die Organisationsmitglieder während des gesamten Spiels versuchen, Sora durch das Anfachen seiner Emotionen zu manipulieren, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass Luxord mit seinen letzten Worten noch ein mal versuchte, Sora zu verunsichern und zu verwirren, ähnlich wie es Xigbar in seinem Kampf zuvor bereits tat, als er Sora Roxas nannte. Nach seinem Ableben verwandeln sich Soras Gefährten wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück. Da Luxord noch vor Saix und Xemnas stirbt, ist er das zehnte Mitglied der Organisation, das während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Niemanden und Sora ums Leben kommt. Desweiteren ist er das einzige Mitglied der Organisation, dass während seines Todes keine Emotionen zeigt. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Fertigkeiten Zitate ,,Die Würfel sind gefallen. Die Dinge sind in Bewegung. Er kann sie nicht mehr aufhalten." - Luxord zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Organisation über Sora, nachdem Saix mit diesem in Hollow Bastion gesprochen hat Trivia *Luxord ist eines von zwei Organisationsmitgliedern, deren Jemande und ursprüngliche Namen unbekannt sind. Das zweite Mitglied ist Demyx. *Luxord hat den sechsthöchsten Sitz innerhalb der Organisation inne. Da die Höhe der Sitze auf die Rangordnung bzw. Stärke der Mitglieder verweist, ist Luxord somit das sechsthöchste Mitglied der Organisation. Weblinks